The Copy Ninja's Birthday
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Kakashi's birthday and his turning 26! Will Gai be able to tell him how he feels by then? Complete
1. The Copy Ninja's Birthday

Naruto: The Copy Ninja's Birthday

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: this is my first fiction on Kakashi and Gai together. So no flames please! Oh yea, in every story that I ever had on Naruto, I always thought Kakashi was 25, so in this story, his turning 26. Here it is...

----------

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai didn't said anything as he was just daydreaming where he sat on the grassy area.

"Gai-sensei!"

Still, Gai didn't looked up nor looked who was calling as he daydreamed whatever he was dreaming.

Just then a small rock was thrown at him on the head as Gai growled at the person who did it.

"All right! Who threw that rock?"

"I did Gai-sensei!"

"Lee? My promising student? But why?" Gai asked confused as he stared at him.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei! But I was trying to get your attention at least two times now and you still wouldn't answer me!" Lee explained as Gai nodded to him.

"Probably daydreaming about Kakashi-sensei again, eh?" Tenten asked smirking as Gai glared at her, "aw, come on Gai-sensei! Everyone knows that you have this major crush on him!"

"Why don't you just go and tell him how you feel? In my opinion, this is getting annoying of you staring off into space while we supposed to be training," Neji complained.

"Neji!" Lee scolded as Neji didn't looked at him nor said anything.

"Neji is right Lee."

"What?"

"It's been almost a year now since my feelings had grown from rivalry and something much more. Maybe I should just tell him right there."

"That's the spirit Gai-sensei!"

"By the way sensei, did you know it's Kakashi's birthday in a few days? I heard it from Ino who was talking with Sakura awhile ago. I think you should tell him then," Tenten said smiling.

"You really think I should?"

"If you stop asking us, it would be done already," Neji said.

"Neji! If you stop your attitude right now, I won't punch you here and now!"

Neji snorted, I like to see you try Lee, he thought as he stared at Lee annoyingly.

----------

"Hahaha! There you are! My eternal rival!"

"What is it now Gai?"

"I just wanted to know where your going at this time of day. Reading your Icha Icha Paradise again, eh Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed, "really Gai, is it another competition you want or what?"

"Eh Kakashi? Instead of reading Icha Icha Paradise, didn't you already done 'it?' You know, during your youth time?"

"You want to dig out old secrets from the past huh?"

"No, not really. Just asking."

Kakashi stared at Gai for a moment.

"I never done it yet."

"What!"

"You just have to scream out loud, don't you?"

"You mean I actually beat my old rival at something! I can't believe it!"

Kakashi blinked at him before Gai realized what he just said, "oh really Gai? Who was your first?"

Gai didn't said anything as Kakashi glared at him, "you wanted to know my secret, so tell me yours."

Gai growled, much he loves Kakashi, he was a bit calm and it annoyed him to hell.

"Genma was my first but we were both drunk at that time and didn't know what we were doing until the next day. It was like two years ago since then."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "see? That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"

Gai snorted, "you better not tell anyone about this. Genma and I had been keeping it a secret since then."

Kakashi chuckled, "I won't."

"Gai-sensei!" A voice called out as the two stopped at there tracks to see who was calling out for Gai.

"Oh, Lee! What is it?"

"I was wondering if we are done with practice today. Could we take a day off?"

Gai looked up and he saw Tenten and Neji behind Lee. "Very well. Have the rest of the day off and we will begin our practice again in two days," he said as Lee cheered and the group split.

"That was very generous of you," Kakashi said as Gai blushed and Kakashi noticed it but didn't said anything.

"I heard that it was your birthday soon. Did you want anything in particular?"

"If I said it, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Let me guess, you want the newest volume of the Icha Icha Paradise series, right?"

"I already got it. Just came out yesterday," Kakashi said as he showed Gai the book from his pocket.

"You carry two books?"  
"Why not? I need two just in case I'm done with the other one."

Gai sighed, "is this your stop?"

Kakashi looked up and he saw that they were in front of the Ichiraku restaurant.

"Yea. Thanks for the conversation Gai."

Gai watched Kakashi walked inside as he saw that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for him as well as the group sat together.

I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi. I love you, Gai thought as he turned and left.

----------

tbc...

me: I know it's a bit early for Kakashi's birthday but I wanted to have a head start in case I don't have time to update at that time

Gai: yetta! Finally! A story about me!

kakashi: don't forget me as well

me: but this is my first time writing on you guys so it might not be good as the others

lee: it doesn't matter! update!

me: i will update lee

tenten: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

neji: review and update!


	2. Yet Another Day

Chapter 2-Yet Another Day  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

----------

"Gai-sensei?"

Gai didn't answer yet again as he was daydreaming about his beloved.

"Gai-sensei?"

Gai still ignored the call as he was looking up at the sky.

"I'm getting sick and tired about this."

"Neji, what do you think your doing?"

"Just like Lee did last time, I'm going to throw my water on him."

"Neji! If you do that, you might get in trouble!"

Neji snorted as he walked behind him and he opened the bottle cap, before he could pour the water on his sensei's head, Gai turned around and stopped him from doing so.

Neji, who was startled fell onto the ground as he spilt his water on him instead as Tenten began smirking at him.

Neji growled, "Neji, I maybe daydreaming, but I can hear all of you what your talking about," Gai said.

"Gai-sensei? Your thinking about Kakashi again aren't you?" Lee asked as Gai turned to look at him.

"I don't know what I should get him and his birthday is just a few days away!"

Tenten smiled as she looked at him, "why don't you just go and do 'it' to him? I'm sure that's a great present."

Gai looked at her, "I'm not sure if I should do it. He never done it till now probably," he replied.

"You must be joking! Someone as old as he is never done it?"

Gai scolded at Tenten who laughed nervously, "his been busy and he never dated anyone."

"Well, now's your chance! Go and give it to Kakashi before it's too late!"

Gai sighed as he looked up at the sky, "I think that's all for training. You guys could stop now."

"Gai-sensei, is it all right if I walk with you? I supposed to meet Sakura at the Ichiraku restaurant," Lee said as Gai nodded.

----------

"So Lee, you finally asked Sakura out?"

"I did when we took the day off yesterday from training and we supposed to meet at Ichiraku for lunch."

"Does she loves you Lee?"

"Of course Gai-sensei! I can see it in her eyes everytime she looks at me."

"Well, I'm glad for you Lee."

"Gai-sensei?"

"What is it Lee?"

"If you go and be with Kakashi, will you forget about us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard it from Neji if you date Kakashi, you might not have time for us anymore. Is that true?"

"Lee, Neji's lying. I will never forget about you three."

Lee smiled as he looked and saw that the two were in front of the Ichiraku restaurant, "I guess I'll see you later then Gai-sensei!" He said as he waved good-bye as he went inside.

"Small world isn't it?" A voice asked as Gai looked up and saw Kakashi who was yet again, reading one of his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Don't you get tired reading those?"

"No. But if Jiraiya stops reading them, I'll be heart broken," Kakashi said as Gai rolled his eyes.

"Where are you headed?"

"Back to my place. You can join me if you want," Kakashi said as Gai nodded and the two began walking.

"Did you heard about Sakura and Lee?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, "Sakura had been going on and on with Sasuke, but when Lee asked her out, she immediately forgotten about Sasuke even though Sakura hated Lee since the beginning."

"So, Sakura forgotten about Sasuke. That's new," Gai said as Kakashi shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"Am I getting old Gai?"

"You? Your only 26!"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "yes but I feel like I'm getting old every birthday of mine."

"Don't be ridicoulous. Genma's 29 you know and he doesn't feel old."

"I guess it's just my imagination."

Gai sighed, "you know Gai, I want to tell someone how I feel but I'm not sure how that person would react."

Gai looked at him surprised, "so you've fallen in love? With who?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I rather not say. But you know this person really well," he said as Gai's heart began to thump rapidly.

He desperatly wanted to know this person. But if Kakashi is in love with someone else then he should be happy for him. But why did it hurt so much thinking about Kakashi with another person?

----------

tbc...

me: well? did you guys like it?  
sakura: you won't be updating this story until next weekend huh?

me: or on Kakashi's birthday which is on the 15th

sasuke: that's going to be the final chapter right?

me: you just have to spoil it.

gai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

lee: review and update!


	3. The Day Has Come

Chapter 3-The Day Has Come

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Naruto!

notes: The final chapter! Here it is...

----------

"Happy birthday sensei!"

Once again, the rookie nine along with Team Gai and some of Kakashi's closets friends were at the Ichiraku restaurant celebrating the 26th birthday of the copy ninja.

"Open mine first sensei!" Sakura said smiling as she pushed her gift towards him.

Kakashi opened it as he beamed, "it's a Pakkun wallet," he said as Sakura smiled.

"Where did you get that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked annoyed as Sakura sighed.

"I found it at an store. That was the last one technically," she said.

"Why don't we put some music on?" Sasuke asked as he hated the quitessness in the room as Anko nodded.

The room was suddenly filled with music as the owner of Ichiraku didn't mind since it was the jounin's birthday along with his daughter Ayame as the two cooked ramen since Anko, Kurenai and Sakura were all paying for everything.

"Ah, old man! One more for me!" Naruto exclaimed as he held out his bowl, he had already eaten at least five as he was going to his sixth one at the time.

"Naruto, you'll get fat if you eat this much!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto smiled at her.

"Ah, but I need food for all I could get for training!"

"Just don't throw up."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Have you've seen Gai-sensei anywhere?"

"His outside with Kakashi," Genma replied as everyone looked out the window and sure enough, the two were at the bridge where team 7 usually meets for meeting or training.

----------

"Long night huh Gai?"

Gai looked over his shoulder and he saw Kakashi standing behind him.

"Shouldn't you be with your party?"

"They don't know that I'm missing."

"Oh? Your team misses you."

Kakashi shrugged, "what are you doing out here? You should be bored by now."

Gai laughed, "I'm never bored Kakashi. You should go back to your party."

"There's something that I want to tell you Gai."

Gai blinked as he looked over at Kakashi.

"If it's the one that you love, I don't want to hear about it," he murmured.

"Oh? You don't want to know that I love that person?"

Gai snorted, "just be happy and I'll accept that."

"What happens if I kiss that person?"

Gai groaned, "look, I don't care what you do! Whoever that person is..." he didn't finished as he felt Kakashi's lips kissing his own lips.

Gai moaned as he deepened the kiss as the two battled for one another.

The kiss was long and passionate as the two had to come up for air.

"What...?"

Kakashi smiled as he had put back his mask without Gai seeing his face, "the person that I love the most is you," he said.

Just then they heard whistling as the two turn back and saw that everyone came out from the Ichiraku restaurant to see them.

"Go sensei!"

"I wanted Gai-sensei to confess!"

"At least they are together now Lee!"

"Oi, let's go back to the restaurant and finish the party," Kakashi suggested as everyone cheered and everyone went inside accept for Gai who hunged back as Kakashi turn to look at him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Gai nodded slowly as he looked back in front of him and gasped, Kakashi looked and the two saw fireflies flying around everywhere at the night.

Kakashi chuckled happily as he brought Gai's hands towards his as the two walked hand-in-hand back to the Ichiraku restaurant.

----------

End!

gai: how did you guys like it?

kakashi: finally my birthday huh?

naruto: we'll be onto the next story soon!

sakura: review and update!


End file.
